Love, Baby Girl
by Castiel's Archangel Celeste
Summary: Holly left Ipswich and now she's back.


Love, Baby Girl

**I do not own The Covenant in any way.**

* * *

The Sons of Ipswich returned to the Danvers' Mansion and found a note:

_Hey guys,_

_I've been offered a modeling job in New York, so I'm leaving._

_Caleb, I hope to see a law firm in New York soon._

_Pouge, please remember to wear your helmet. I don't want to get a call from Kate saying you've busted your head open again._

_Tyler, don't be afraid to approach girls. You're a sweet guy and you will make a girl very happy one day._

_Reid, I love you. I love you so much. Take care of yourself. Don't go back to prescription drugs or slitting your wrists. Wait for me._

_Love, Baby Girl_

Reid took the letter and held it to his nose. He breathed in her scent. 'I will wait forever', Reid thought.

* * *

The boys continued to get letters.

They were often short and contained pictures.

Today, the letter contained pictures of her photo shoot from the day before.

The whole photo shoot was about her love for Reid.

She had his hoodie, his black fingerless gloves, and his black beanie. It was shot with a white background. She was smiling and laughing, her blue eyes sparkling.

The last one was of her blowing him a kiss.

On the back, it said, "Can't wait to kiss you again".

'Me too Baby Girl', Reid thought.

* * *

One day, Holly was in her left when the buzzer went off.

"You have a visitor", the secretary said.

"What?" Holly asked.

"He says he's a lawyer and he knows you", she said.

"Oh", Holly said. She went down to the lobby. "Caleb!" she yelled when she saw him. She ran and hugged him.

"Easy Baby Girl", he said.

"What're you doing here?" she asked.

"Our law firm is opening a branch here in New York", Caleb told her.

"Our?" she asked.

"Baby Boy and me", he said.

"Tyler? Is he here?" Holly asked excitedly.

"No. He's back in Ipswich. Never left", he said.

"And Pouge?" she asked.

"Doing extreme sports. He and Kate got married. They've got a baby now", Caleb said.

"And…Reid", Holly asked.

"He's doing fine. Turned over a new leaf after you left. He moved out and got a small apartment. He owns a bookstore downtown", Caleb said, "He's decorated the apartment and everything. He's all ready for you when you come home".

Reid was waiting for her.

"I've got to go", Caleb said. He kissed her forehead and said, "Follow your heart Baby Girl. Follow your feet back home".

With that, Caleb was gone.

* * *

Holly went back up to her loft and thought about what Caleb said. She fell back on her bed and grabbed a picture frame.

The frame contained a picture of all of them at the party at the Dells.

Caleb was looking at Sarah, Pouge had an arm around Kate, Tyler was laughing at something Kate said, and Reid and she were looking at each other.

In a moment, Holly's mind was made up.

* * *

Holly packed her things and caught the first Greyhound bus to Ipswich. She thought about what and who she was going back to.

As she fell in and out of consciousness, memories played through her head.

The boys getting their powers, her first kiss with Reid, the party when Reid and her slept together for the first time.

They had been each other's first.

Holly arrived in Ipswich around 4 A.M. She sighed and started walking.

Tyler's mansion wasn't far from the bus station.

She soon found herself standing on Tyler's porch. She knocked on the door and Glenn answered. She hugged Tyler's father and started to cry.

The older man tried to calm her down.

"I should've never left", she sobbed.

"You did what you thought you had to do", Glenn said.

"Dad?" Tyler asked, "Baby Girl?"

"Hey Ty, could you do me favor? Take me to Reid", Holly said.

* * *

Tyler drove Holly downtown. He pulled up to the bookstore. "He lives above it", Tyler told her.

Holly got out and knocked on the door.

Reid came to the door and unlocked it. He looked up. He threw open the door. He took her face in his hands, almost like he couldn't believe she was real. "You're here", he said.

"Yeah. I came back", she said.

Reid kissed her.

It was gentle, but filled with passion.

Holly pushed Reid back. "I'd rather not do this in front of Tyler", she said.

Reid shut the door and locked it. He led her upstairs to his apartment. Reid slammed Holly against the wall, and then lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

* * *

Afterwards, Holly lay on Reid's chest.

"I missed this", Reid said.

"I can't believe you did this for me", Holly said.

"Of course I did. I love you Holly Berry", Reid said. Reid's phone started ringing. Reid put it on speaker.

"When you two decide to come up for air, come to the Danvers' Mansion", Tyler said.

"Love you Tyler!" Holly said hanging up on him. Holly got up and started getting dressed.

"Hey!" Reid said.

"Get up Reid", Holly said, "I want to see the others".

Reid rolled his eyes and got dressed.

* * *

They arrived at the Danvers' Mansion.

"Why are we here?" Holly heard Pouge say.

"Surprise", Holly said. Everyone turned around.

"Holly!" they all exclaimed.

They all spent the next few hours talking and catching up.

* * *

Later, as Holly and Reid were lying in bed, Reid asked, "Hey Holly?"

"Yeah", she said.

"Will you marry me?" Reid asked.

Holly layed her head on Reid's chest, "Ask me in the morning".

Reid smiled and kissed her head. He closed his eyes and dreamed of their wedding day.


End file.
